A Thousand Nights
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: X-Men AU - All the x-men have now grown up , a lot of things have changed but they have endured. Scott/Rogue, Beast/Emma , Logan/Ororo. New Chapter up today and again Feedback is my lifeblood :P
1. New Beginnings

A/N - This is my first attempt at Fanfic. I know my grammar probably isn't the best but I would really appreciate feedback and maybe some other story ideas. This is really a tester story to see if it is any good to expand on this X-Men AU. Criticism is accepted but please be constructive . Enjoy and Review.

Scott Summers awoke with a start. The alarm just seemed to gnaw at him this morning. He raised his arm, hit snooze and tried to return to sleep. He was a few months shy of his thirtieth birthday and Jean had been gone three years. He had toyed with the idea of moving on with Emma, but in the end Jean had won out again. After all , this was only like the fourth time she died so he expected her to come walking back through the door whenever fate felt like life was getting to normal. But that was just it; life had gone back to normal, months had turned into years and maybe Jean's soul was finally at rest.

He let out an audible sigh as his feet touched the floor. It was five now and his Advanced Mathematics class didn't start till ten but then again his morning routine was an unforgiving mistress

An hour of squats, stomach crunches and pushups in rotation followed by an hour of jogging through the paths on the estate always left him feeling battered but better for it. As soon as the air was whipping at his face he felt alive. The snow crunching at his feet , the crispness of the air, this was bliss. It only took one more thing to make his morning complete and as he saw her footprints up ahead he rushed to meet her.

* * *

Anna Marie loathed getting up this early in the morning . If it were up to her, getting up before the crack of noon would be illegal. She had barely slept all night thanks to a drunken call from that bastard Gambit. He wept and told her how much he missed her and how sorry he was. He didn't mean to abandon her and the x-men when they found out about his role in the Morlock Massacre. She simply stated that he never call the mansion again, that he was dead to her and then disconnected the line. Fuck, did she ever hate mornings. But then again , mornings were also her best times. Even in her bad mood she couldn't help but laugh as she heard the steady crunch of snow getting louder and louder behind her . She looked back to see a determined smile on his face that said "I'm going to beat you today".

As she turned around and started to lift off the ground , the whole while laughing at Scott trying to win this race in vain , the memories came flooding back to her. The day that Jean died , killed by some Magneto imposter named Xorn. He locked himself away after her funeral , He tried to move on with Emma but her ghost kept haunting him . He was still a great leader and a good man to talk to but you would have to be blind not to see how emotionally cut off he was. This went on for what seemed like forever and then, Remy left. Well more like kicked out , the rest of the x-men just felt anger and betrayal but they couldn't hold a candle to her. She had loved him with every fiber of her being and he had told her the same but he had lied to her all these years. He killed a little piece of her that day.

She moped around for months . Sometimes not even being able to get out of bed in the mornings. It got so bad that she was pulled into Scott's office. He exploded on her. "What the fuck is your problem , Rogue? I mean Gambit fucked us all over, he lied to use all but it's been months and you know what. We've all moved the fuck on except you". Her eyes got wide at the amount Scott was screaming , Cool, In-Control Cyclops a volcano of rage. " You can't let your emotions get the best of you, you're an X-Man, God Dammit". She couldn't help it, she broke out in another rapid succession of sobs and buried her face in the granite chest of the man who had just made her cry. He just stood there like a wall for what seemed like eternity. Then , his arms enveloped her and squeezed. It was the tightest hug she had ever felt since her mutation manifested and without even thinking her arms slipped around him as well. She felt his head drop onto the neck of uniform and his whole body started to shake. She went silent as she heard the strangled, muffled cries of a year of sheltered emotion bursting at the seems. He cried into her for the better part of an hour and she just silently but strongly held on

After that, things got better . Scott became more animated and lively with not just her but the rest of the team. Scott even loosened up more than before. An effective , efficient team lead but this time without the stick up his ass. Hell, even Logan , who couldn't even stand a syllable out of Scott's mouth, smiled and laughed with him. Before Jean's death, they were a unit, now it felt like they were a family.

A lot had changed.

Charles and Magneto had made amends and now toured the world fighting for Mutant Rights. Now they were lobbying hard in senate and in public as proponents against Tony Stark's new Hero Registration Act.

Logan finally decided to give up being a nomad and is now coordinator for all of the x-teams. He and Ororo found kindred spirits in one another and added another to our little family , James Munroe-Howlett.

Beast became a world famous author and Headmaster of Xavier's School at Charles' insistence. Surprisingly, he and Emma married and have appeared on the cover of Forbes as "Power Couple of The Decade".

Bobby and Warren rejoined the X-men fold and have , unsurprisingly , not grown up one bit. Bachelors who act more like teen then in their twenties.

And through it all Scott and her became inseparable friends. She felt like she could tell him everything and she knew the same went for him .

With that she snapped back to reality as a laughing Scott took advantage of her trip down memory lane by grabbing her foot , and using her own inertia to sprint past her while making her crash into the ground .

" Summers, You Are Dead" she laughed as she dusted herself off and launched herself towards him as fast as she could fly.


	2. Beast And Emma's Morning

The cell phone danced and buzzed across the night table as the sound of Beethoven's Fifth filled the barely lit room. A single blue and furry hand emerged from the sheets as its recipient scooped it up and groggily answered " McCoy". He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard the reply;

"Hankie , baby , how is my number one client doing today?".

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and let out a sigh, " It's four in the morning on my day off and I am awoken by the annoying drone of my agent , Dirk, how do you think I am ? ".

" Ouch Hank, my man , that cut to the core. You know I am out in LA here and we are the city that never sleeps, Ha Ha ! Anyways, my friend, I wanted to just spitball a few ideas off you. I know you are like the Stephen Hawking of the Mutant Science book and your David Heart thrillers are making Robert Ludlum wish he had your writing prowess but we need to branch out."

" Branch out?" Hank said quizically

" How about a Love triangle for the mutant set . Two different mutants and the woman they love . Reel that Twilight crowd right in"

" …."

" Hankie ? Baby? Angel? "

" Dirk, I am going to go have a coffee. Then I am going to have a nice long shower. Maybe have a little breakfast and maybe after all that is done I will not have the tremendous urge to commit suicide or pop your head like a tick. Don't call me, I'll call you" click.

Hank raised his hand to throw the offending phone at the wall and into oblivion when a fast hand grabbed it from him and replaced it with his daily dose of kopi luwak. He calmed down as she cupped her hand on his cheek. " Ah Emma, my love. My sweetness after the storm of ignorance that is called the literary agent" She smiled " Hank , you need to calm down. Dirk may border on moron but he's made us and this school more money that anyone could have ever dreamed of".

He grumbled begrudgingly then sighed with a grin " Emma, you are my rock in this world wide sea of philistines; Oh what would I ever do without you ? ". She lifted herself off the bed " Well , it is Christmas after all; So , more than likely …. an old curmudgeonly GRINCH !" she laughed as he put the coffee on the night stand and chased her around the room , finally catching her and flipping her onto their bed.

" Firstly, I am blue not green," he growled playfully " Secondly, it's not my heart that is growing three sizes this day" He nuzzled deeply into her neck. She gasped " But... We Only Have … A Few hours" she managed to breath out. " Well, That is very limiting, but I think I will be able to make due" He chimed in as she grinned seductively and pulled him into a passionate embrace.


	3. Another Interupted Night

The calm sereneness of the morning, shattered once again by the angry cries of a little man.

Logan growled and rolled over in bed before slowly opening his eyes , he looked over at the still form beside him and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

" It's your turn" he grumbled . She didn't move. "no , it's your turn , Logan".

" Come on 'Ro, I got up at midnight"

"And I got up at two"

"Stubborn witch"

She stiffened and then relaxed " Logan, dear, light of my life …. have you ever wondered what a 1.21 gigawatt lightning blast could do to an adimantium skeleton ?"

Logan jumped out of bed " What do ya know , it was my turn and I just forgot!"

* * *

She would chuckle. They would do this dance every night, the playful banter, idle threats and mock fear. She would never go back to sleep right away . She would listen to his chat with James to calm him down . She would listen to her little boys grunts and groans as his father tried to lull him and feed him.

She would listen to the calmness in his voice and it would make her smile. The haunted Wolverine who seemed to never have a moment of peace or happiness was now her Logan . Two men who couldn't be further apart if they tried . She had loved him from the moment they met but bided her time . She became his friend and then his confidant and then his lover. She never knew how much he loved her until the moment their son was born . He looked at James and then looked at her and she saw the weight of the world just fly off his shoulders as he sobbed tears of joy and kissed them both a million times.

She would drift back to sleep while going over these things in her head and only awaken when he came back to her. Sometimes he would hold her so hard it would feel like she could burst, but she treasured that silent pact that came along with that adamantium infused hug . He was hers, She was his, and their love and family would endure anything life could throw.

* * *

He could do it in his sleep now . Get James up, cradle him into his shoulder , get the formula , heat the formula , while heating the formula get the diaper changed, let James Gnaw on his knuckle until the formula was done and then rock the kid back to sleep after he had downed the horrible smelling sludge he called nourishment. He would curse and bitch and moan while doing at all and sometime he would swear that his kids mutant power was driving him and 'Ro crazy but then there was the split second that when James was done his bottle that he would simply coo and cuddle into his like he could save him from the world . That moment when the mighty and invulnerable Wolverine would feel his chest swell with pride and emotion and then nothing else would exist for that moment but James and him.

All the shit over the years, all the Sabertooths, all the Weapon Xs, all the complicated shit could not compare to the joy and love he felt to this other being. He would walk through fire and die a hundred deaths for him; He would endure a lifetime of constant perpetual agony just to spare his child one tear. A smile from James could erase an infinite lifetime of shit.

He would never be able to vocalize to Ororo how much she meant to him and what a gift she had given him .

He had a family , he had a purpose in life .

He had found his light at the end of a tunnel of shit that he never thought he would emerge from and then when he hit that light , he had found his soul had been scrubbed clean.

He had burned to death for eternities in each of the nine circles of Hell and was now in a Heaven beyond measure.

He would love them both to his last dying breath.

Then, as always, he would carefully cradle James , and place him back in his bed. Close the door as quietly as he could and make his way back to their bed. He would wrap his arms around Ororo, breathe in the scent of her skin and drift off into a dreamless, contented sleep.


	4. I Love The Night Life

A/N – Thank to those people who left it for the feedback. It is my Life Blood lol

Also for this chapter it's a conversation between Iceman and Angel as they wind down a night on the town . I like the flow of it without having to put he said/he said stuff as I believe it just feels like the banter of two drunk friends having a good time.

so just follow along and keep in mind that if it's in italics , it's Warren saying it and if it's not in italics, it's Bobby

* * *

"Warren , My Friend, You Can Be My Wing Man Anytime!" **Bobby Drake slurred as he draped himself over his friend . **

" _Seriously Rob, if you say one more Top Gun quote I may have to drop your icy ass in the deepest part of the Hudson" **Warren chided.**_

" You're one to talk you overblown canary. Who sang 'Wind Beneath My Wings' to those two twins back at The Studio B"

"_How I miss them already. Those darlings , those beauties beyond compare, those Strannnngers in the Niiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhh hhhht !"_

" You've forgotten their names already haven't you ? "

" _Why you insolent cur ! But of course I remember their names …..." **Warren raised a finger in mock outrage and lowered it back down as he was lost in thought** " Betty and Veronica ?"_

" Laverne and Shirley?" **Bobby Laughed**

" _Lucy and Ethel ?"_

" Punch and Judy ?"

" _CAPTAIN AND TENILE " **Warren shouted as he twirled himself around a streetlight**_

" Just admit defeat and tell me I am right "

" _NEVAHHHH ! …. and besides you are just mad because they gave you the hmm hmm cold shoulder hmm hmm "_

" Warren …. if you keep up these puns I'll throw myself in The Hudson"

" _You're mother was an ice cube and your father was a dullard"_

" Big talk from a man whose mother fucked a chicken"

" _TAXI" _

" Warren, man, I seriously love you man"

" _Next you're gonna want to take me antiquing"_

" Shut the fuck up man you know what I mean, you are like my brother for life. I would like die to protect you. That love" **Bobby said as he almost fell backwards into the street.**

_**Warren caught him and pulled him into a hug** " I love you too, you idiot …. now get in the fucking cab"_

" Where to now , oh fearless leader ?"

" _To the IHOP, my boy ! Then back home for our mid-morning crawl back to our own beds !"_

" And if we have to run a team exercise or are called into action ? "

" _Well then , Young Grasshopper , there is always … Red Bull" _


	5. A Thirst Quenched

Feedback is again much appreciated :D

* * *

Scott couldn't help but turn around and run backwards to see her catching up. She always beat him because she was a cheat who could fly so he wanted to relish this little lead .

What he had misjudged was her competitiveness.

What she had not expected was for him to pretty much dead stop and turn around at the speed she was travelling at.

It happened faster they ever expected . They collided as a mighty smuck sounded through the air . Her inertia before impact propelled them through more that a few evergreen branches and ended up with them both hitting the side of one of the summer homes near the lake at the other end of the property and collapsing in an dazed heap, Rogue from her impact on the thick log structure and Cyclops from his impact against her. When Scott finally came to he had no idea what had happened for a split second . He blinked and slowly started to clear out the cobwebs when he realized there was a hand on his face, Marie's hand. He started to panic and scream her name because the only time her powers didn't work was when she was dead.

"For frig sakes, Scott. Shut the hell up. You would think somebody died" Rogue said as she grabbed a hold of her own aching head and stood up. He scrambled to his feet and rambled out " You ... you... touched me ... and nothing happened".

"How hard did you hit your fool head, Scott?"

He just looked at her as the world seemed to slow down around him . He was overtaken by an overwhelming thirst . He had to kiss her , he just had to and if he didn't do it now the world itself would cease to exist . Never in a thousand years could a man have lusted after a kiss such as he did right now . Never with a thousand words could Shakespeare or Dickens or Danielle fucking Steele could come close to this ever burning ever consuming flame that burned a hole straight through his heart and screamed to the point of breaking his brain to smash his lips into hers for one epic moment of true goddamned beauty.

And so he did.

He kissed her as if he had never known True Love's kiss before . He was helpless against the torrent of passion that came flowing through his two thin lips and flowed into her . Her eyes went wide with suprise as she waited for the pull and when that didn't come they became slits and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she groaned deeply into his mouth, latching her arms and legs firmly around him as he picked her up and kicked in the door and lit the fire with a well placed flick of his shades.

He didn't know why he could touch her or what happened to her powers .

He didn't know what had possesed him so vigorously to do it or what was going to happen from here.

The one thing he did know; He was going to ravage her until the walls of that cabin cracked and splintered from the sheer force of passion forcing itself out from within.

Beast emerged from the shower to the blare of the intercom paging him. He felt invigorated by the rendezvous with Emma and was looking forward to a hearty breakfast and was more than slightly annoyed with this interruption to a perfect morning.

"Yes Yes Yes, What is it ?" He growled aloud , vocal recognition kicking in the intercom's two way capabilities.

Uh... Mr. McCoy ...Sir ... It's Forge ... Sir"

"Dammit Forge" Beast said as he emerged from the bathroom into the bedroom slightly startling Emma as she drank her cup of tea " We've known each other for an eternity , refer to me as Hank please and spit it out man , I am hungry and running low on patience , my friend".

"Well..uh... Mr. ... Uh Hank sir ... you said you wanted to be informed of any ... aah ... disturbances on the grounds due to the issues with the Friends of Humanity people lately and ... well ... there was a break in at one of the summer homes ... and ... well ...errr...ahhh..."

"Out with it man, I haven't got all day"

"Id prefer not to say sir due to the... aah... nature of the situation"

" Need I remind you Mr. Forge you are my employee !"

" U mm OK sir , I have patched it through the close circuit network on channel 345 . Gotta go" and the line went dead .

" Dear God Emma" Beast ranted as he grabbed the remote and keyed in the code " Why couldn't this have waited until after break ..."

And the only sounds that could be heard in that room was the instantaneous shattering of an antique teacup on a hardwood floor and the stream of erotically filthy expletives emanating from a closed circuit TV .


	6. Secret

**A/N - Sorry for the lateness of the updates but life seems to happen to much nowadays and change is a constant . I would like to thank everyone for their messages and reviews. I've let my creativity stifle for a while and its good to get back in the swing of things with this fanfiction. Again , reviews, messages and suggestions are appreciated.**

Scott could now definitely tell that every last bit of tension he had ever had in his life was now gone . It was a Friday and he had canceled his morning and afternoon classes due in no small part to the marvel that was the modernization of the Xavier Institute and a posting on the online school blackboard. The shower felt great on his muscles despite the occasional sting as the hot water hit the nail marks on his back; but then again he had seen what Marie had done to the headboard, so he wasn't really complaining.

He had no idea where this behavior had come from.

This morning he was Scott Summers, teacher with a daily itinerary that rarely deviated and an anal retentiveness that included specific socks for days of the week .

Then somehow four hours ago Scott Summers, sexual deviant had emerged.

He found out Marie could touch and that was all she wrote. He had kicked down a door making out with her and had scoop slammed her onto the bed. He had also discovered that teeth and sheer strength cannot tear off an unstable molecule uniform but a carefully concentrated optic blast could peel it off like a banana. With Jean he was a vanilla, missionary only type of guy but apparently his alter ego was willing to do things that would make a sideshow stripper blush.

He chuckled and reached for his glasses. Marie would soon awaken from her thrust induced coma and he wanted to be there to start round two off right away. His glasses weren't where they left them as he silently cursed and started to bend down to feel around . His scowl was replaced by a smirk as he felt the arms of the glasses slide across his temple as he opened up his eyes to a very wet and very nude Marie. "You might want to hold onto the shower head" he chided as he started to lift her up. His final thoughts before becoming blurred by passion were a calculation on the cost of a replacement headboard and shower head,

* * *

" You see, Scott. I want to start of by saying that as a teacher I admire your prowess … I mean …. dedication …. dammit . " Beast spoke to himself aloud with stalking back and fourth across his bedroom floor. " Dear God. Emma ! What do I do ? How will I ever be able to look him in the face again?".

"Oh Hank. Quit acting like its the end of the world" his wife gently sighed.

"He's my friend, Emma. We talked of physics and the cinema while sipping tea and now when I look at him all I will see is a pair of thrusting buttocks and hear words best kept for a penthouse forum letter !"

" His thrusting buttocks, Hank ? Should I be worried" She said chuckling. He stopped his shuffling and stood there . If Emma didn't know better she would swear she saw a red flush come to his face as he just looked at her and shook his head. He couldn't help but laughing and that snowballed into a fit of guffaws that were drawing tears from his eyes.

* * *

"If you would have told me that that man, who starches his own shorts, would be channeling some depraved sexual miscreant by the end of the day today, I would have called you a liar" He said between trying to catch his own breath.

Logan was enjoying the silence for once. He thought of the times he used to wander off into the Arctic Tundra or the wilds of Canada with just the clothes on his back. Living off the land with only his thoughts to keep him company. He chuckled to himself when he realized that he was reminiscing about a time when he was such a miserable son of a bitch. He was now as happy as he had ever been . He had a family and friends that loved him and, hell, he loved them all too. He had spent decades being a loner and an anti-hero when all it took for happiness was too be Ozzy Fucking Nelson.

He did enjoy his quiet though. No screaming James or prying Ro giving him a penny for his thoughts . He had a few danger room sessions that afternoon and smirked at the thought of giving some of these kids the "Wolverine Welcome". After all, someone had to toughen these young pups up , so what if it also let him release a little bit of the old animal to give em a few bumps and bruises, Building a little character on the way.

He was reading the paper when he saw Scott and Rogue come into the kitchen from outside. Must have been a hell of a run cause they looked awfully disheveled.

Luckily the paper covered up him choking on his coffee when he caught the scent in the air. Logan then shook his head and sniggered to himself. No way in hell he thought and made a mental note to talk to Hank to check up his heightened senses.

* * *

Warren knew two things as he awoke with what felt like Blob sitting on his head . He needed a shower and a triple espresso. He smacked the machine as he wandered into the bathroom to relieve himself. There was just something about the combination of emptying his bladder and the smell of the coffee wafting into the bathroom that made him attain a state of Nirvana on hangover mornings. He chuckled to himself as he reached around the corner to grab the cup as he turned of the shower tap with his other hand . He had barely slept so he would surprise the others in the house that he and Bobo were up before the crack of noon.

He did the espresso like it was a shot and cursed at how hot it felt going down his throat. He jumped in the shower and let the warm water dance over every muscle. He felt an ache in his thigh as he turned too quickly to grab the body wash . Maybe he was getting too old for this shit. He was 33 going on 12 according to his family. Hell there was only so much catch and release you could do on the club scene and bobby and him were nearing their quota. He didn't want to end up being that aging playboy bedding girls half his age and subsisting on a diet of red bull, prune juice, and Viagra. Maybe he and bobby could find those special someones soon? Become the heroes they were meant to be and leave all their childish games behind ?

Bobby awoke to the coffee machine coming on, but feigned sleep. He didn't move until he hear the shower turn on and started to slowly slink towards the bathroom door . Right about now Warren was probably having his regular post-drinking/hangover epiphany about how the needed to grow up so he would be significantly distracted enough not to notice the quiet oppening of the door , the shadow going across the shower door and that crinkle sound right after bobby took a hold of the pipe and let a little of his power through ….

" HOLY SHIT …. WHAT THE HELL ….. BOOOOOOOBBBBY YOU MOTHER..."


End file.
